To sleep
by miafka
Summary: All the Sentinel and the Guide need is a rest. Why? Please read and review


**Hi everyone, I'm back with a new Sentinel story, it's a lot shorter than the previous one, I hope you'll like it though.**

**Please be gentle, but I'll be thankful for any ideas and, of course, constructive critic. English isn't my first language.  
The next part will be very soon.**

**Sorry for any mistakes which I made, although it was beta read by Brynn87 who I thank from the bottom of the heart for amazing beta job.**

**I don't own the main characters, just the storyline, it's written only for entertainment**

* * *

**TO SLEEP**

"_to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd"_

William Shakespeare "Hamlet" Act3, Scene 1

Detective Jim Ellison was on his way home, driving through the crowded streets of cascade in the middle of the rainy night. He felt totally exhausted and disheartened. For the last few weeks, he and Blair had concentrated on solving an especially disturbing case. Now it was over, but he wasn't satisfied with the result at all.

Someone had been abducting children, and the count had risen to five before he and Blair found a lead. All five families had used the same babysitter at some point in the past. Twenty year old Cathy House had been picked up at her home and was very forthcoming with information about the missing children. Cathy told the two detectives that her boyfriend had convinced her that the children she had been watching had been abused by their parents. She had been abused, herself, as a child and wanted to do anything she could to keep more children from being abused, so she helped her boyfriend, Shane Olson abduct the five. She hadn't been actively babysitting for any of the five families currently, but the children knew her and came willingly. She was appalled by the methods Shane used to keep the kids quiet and when she threatened to go to the cops, he killed them and told her he would pin the whole thing on her. She had been too frightened to come forward herself, but when Jim and Blair arrived at her house, she was more than willing to cooperate, her conscience having gotten the better of her. She led them to the basement where the bodies of the five children were kept.

As Jim drove home, he rubbed his eyes trying to forget about this, but the little, pale faces covered partially with dirt and blood, those big, open, lifeless eyes haunted his thoughts ceaselessly. As if those images weren't enough, he had been told just before he left the bullpen that Cathy had committed suicide in custody. Now their only lead to the boyfriend was gone, at least for now, and those haunted little faces screamed at him to do something to avenge them.

When he finally got to the loft, he found Sandburg sleeping on the couch with some papers next to him. Ellison, even without using his Sentinel abilities, could tell that the sheets were newspaper clipping about the murdered children. It was obvious that Jim wasn't the only one who still saw those tortured little faces. The younger man had hardly slept during the nights while the case dragged on, and now he looked as lost as Jim felt.

'Oh Chief,' Jim thought, 'You really do look terrible.' He wrapped a thick blanket around Blair's shoulders and went to the kitchen for a beer.

"Jim?" came a sleepy voice from the couch.

"Yeah Chief; I'm home." He sipped at his beer and sat on the coffee table, facing Blair. "Simon gave us some time off and I really think we should take it. The case is at a stand-still right now until we get some hint of Olson's whereabouts, and when that happens, we're going to need to be fresh to go catch the creep. So, what do you say you and I go up to the cabin...do some fishing, get some rest, and leave the world's most crime-ridden city behind for a while?"

"Sounds good Jim," Blair's sleepy voice answered just before the young man fell back into Morpheus' arms.

"Sleep tight, Chief." Jim murmured. "We'll leave tomorrow."

END


End file.
